I Propose A Party
by MadmanTobz
Summary: Beast Boy suggests the Titans have a party with the rest of the titans from around the globe. But does he have an ulterior motive?


**A/N: **Those of you who have read all my other stories can probably guess what will happen in this story, but please read it anyway xD

I don't see why, but I am apparently what is sometimes called a ''night writer'', or also known as a person who only writes during the night, or after the sun set. I really can't write unless it's dark outside and everyone else is sleeping… Anyone else have that ''condition''? Anyway, my point is that I often write at around 2-3 AM, which means I don't have the best of judgments at the time, so I'll really appreciate it if you point out any mistakes you find, or any parts you think I can improve.

Now when _that's_ done, let's get on with the story! It's planned as a one-shot, and will most likely be nothing more than just that. Though I will post it as ''In-progress'' because I'm not sure if I'm really finished with it yet. As always, reviews will affect my decisions greatly!

**Note: **Takes place years after the cartoon.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ''Teen Titans'' nor anything related to it. This is purely fan-made and I am not affiliated with the owners of ''Teen Titans'' in any way. All the rights belong to their respective owners, and I do not gain any profit from writing this.

* * *

''Are you sure this was a good idea Star?''

''Of course the idea is good! It has been far too long since we have had the partying with our fellow titans!''

Why had I agreed to this? Sure, a party had seemed fun at the time, but I hadn't realized I really didn't know the people from Titans East. Star had been on cloud nine for days, and Robin had made us clean the _entire_ tower! Of course he made everyone but _Starfire_ do it, though she cleaned an entire floor willingly anyway. How could she do it? Me and Beast Boy shared a floor, and it took us _twice_ the time! The broom duels we had didn't have anything to do with it of course.

''If you say so…'' As soon as I said that, the doorbell rang, and not much later, the titans from Titans East walked in the door, lead by Cyborg who had gotten the door.

''How've you been guys?'' I heard Robin ask from somewhere in the room, and with that, the ''party'' had begun.

An hour later, several honorary titans had arrived, along with various others connected to the titans. It seemed Starfire might have gone a little overboard with the invitations. Despite being a titan again since a few years back, I really didn't know anyone from the ''outer'' titan groups. Though I recognized a few people. The guys that were constantly following Starfire around were Mas y Menos, the Spanish speedsters. The girl dancing with Cyborg all night must have been Bumble Bee, judging by her ''unique'' clothing choice.

The guy trying to talk to Raven was Aqualad, at least according to Beast Boy. He seemed nice, but Raven kept ignoring him with her face down a book, a book I knew for a fact she had already read several times. This would make excellent blackmailing material later on…

Other than that, I really didn't recognize anyone else. This all of course meant I stayed close to Beast Boy all night, just to make sure I didn't mess up or something. Strangely, it had been his idea to have the party to begin with.

''Having fun?'' I could _hear_ his smile.

''Yeah, I love being in a room full of people I don't know!'' That made him laugh. _Mission accomplished._

''I'm sure it'll get better. You just have to get to know them a little more'' he told me with one of his reassuring smiles. You know, the one that makes his ears twitch so cutely? I swear I love it when he does that. It was easier said than done though.

''Easy for you to say, you already know them''

''Brighten up a little, I have a feeling something will happen to lighten your mood'' he said mysteriously. Before I could interrogate him though, and by ''interrogate'' I mean threaten with tickling him to death in public, he disappeared amongst the crowd.

''_I really don't like his ability sometimes…''_ Now I had no one to save me out of awkward situations! It didn't help that the other girls had been glancing at me all night.

''Terra? I'd like you to meet some friends of ours'' Starfire grabbed my shoulder from behind and turned me towards their group. ''This is Argent'' She said and pointed at a gothic girl that could easily have been one of Raven's friends.

''Nice to meet you'' She spoke with a heavy British accent.

''Hi'' I really hates situations like these. They're always so awkward.

''Hi I'm Jinx'' a pink haired girl said from Starfire's right, first now making her presence known.

I absently remembered something Beast Boy had told me.

''Oh yeah, I've heard of you! You're kid flash's girlfriend, right?'' Judging by her reaction, that was a touchy subject.

''Yeah, and you're Beast Boy's girlfriend I've heard'' She said teasingly.

It was sort of true, we'd never actually said it officially, but it was a mutual understanding that I was his girl, and he was _my _guy. Officially hearing somebody call me his ''girlfriend'' made me blush for some reason. There was a huge difference between _knowing_ it and actually _hearing_ it from somebody else.

''Yeah, I am. Jealous?'' Two could play that game.

''Huh? Jealous of _him?_'' For some reason, that ticked me off, and I was about to retort when said changeling showed up himself.

''Terra, wanna dance?'' He seemed unusually shy when asking. Normally, I'd be the shy one and he'd be the one showing off in public. If there was one thing I truly hated, it was crowds of people. It's okay to walk down a street and stuff like that, but having to actually _socialize_ with a crowd just didn't work.

''Sure!'' I said a little _too_ happily, but I was genuinely thankful for being dragged out of there, even if I was the one dragging him…

The place where the couch usually stood was now cleared and served as a temporary dance floor for anyone who wanted to dance. As if on cue, the second we set foot on the floor, the music changed into a slow melody, perfect for couples. I blushed slightly at the prospect. Eventually, he managed to drag me all the way to the center of the floor before he pulled me close and started dancing slowly. I didn't know he could be so romantic. Though his every-day personality was still good enough for me.

We danced for a while, just content with the moment, before he spoke up.

''Terra, you know I like you, right?'' he almost whispered in my ear.

''Yes. And you know I like you too, right?''

''You do? I'm shocked!'' I giggled. His jokes always made me giggle, even when they weren't funny.

''So… You're having fun?'' He _always_ asked that, and I really don't get why. Though his insecurity was sort of cute too.

''_Well, __**everything**__ he does is cute…''_ I admitted to myself.

''I am now'' I said and closed my eyes and leaned into his chest.

''_Stupid! That was so cliché! Stupid Stupid Stupid!''_

I could feel him tense up for a second, but he relaxed eventually. That was when I remembered Cyborg was supposed to film the party. He'd have a field day with this stuff… Oh joy. It wasn't enough to make me pull away of course. I don't know for how long we danced like this. It felt like hours, but it was probably only minutes.

''Beast Boy…'' I whispered into his chest.

''…''

''Beast Boy?''

''…''

I felt him pull away and let go of me. That got me really worried, and I opened my eyes to realize 4 things. (in order of realization)

1: We were alone on the dance floor.

2: _Everyone_ else was standing in a circle around the dance floor, looking at us.

3: Beast Boy was down on one knee.

4: The white ring in his hands.

I felt my entire body blushing at the situation, and my mind denying that it was truly happening. The denial didn't last long, and disappeared completely at his next words.

''Terra, will you marry me?''

I did something I had _never_ thought I would ever do, and something I had _sworn_ never to do. I fainted, just like in those sappy girly-girly movies.

I don't know how long I was out, but I woke up in a room some time later, with Beast Boy sitting beside me. _''Oh god, was it a dream? Please don't let it have been a dream! Wait, yes! Let it be a dream! Wait, No! GAH!! Head-over-loaded!''_ This was just too much to take in!

''So ehm… was that a no or a yes?'' He said trying to joke it off. I could hear the worry in his voice though. I *ehem* said yes, and we both hugged happily. Don't look at me like that! Okay Okay! I glomped him, happy now? Geez… **(1)**

''That's a yes?'' another one of those toothy grins.

''No, that's a _hundred_ yes's!'' I practically _yelled_ in his ear.

''That's awesome!''

''No, that's _yes_'' I 'corrected'.

''No, That's _awesome_. That's the awesomest awesome anyone's ever awesomed!'' We pretty much just laughed for the next twenty minutes, but it was barely a minute into it before we heard a very _familiar_ voice shout outside the door.

''ALRIGHT! GRASS STAIN'S GOT A FIANCE EVERYBODY!'' We must have been close to the Tv room, because I swear I could hear every single guest cheering…

* * *

**A/N: **So yeah, _definitely _not one of my best works. I just wanted to write a proposal scene for BBT, and this is what I got. I really suck at writing from character's P.O.V. for extended amount of time, so reviews and tips are needed, as many as possible, so I can learn and improve my writing. If you find any errors and/or mistakes, feel free to mention them. I'm here to write and learn from _you_, not tell _you_ what writing is. If I knew that, I'd be a writer already…

**(1) **For those of you who don't know it, ''glomping'' someone is when you jump them (from in front or behind, doesn't matter) and hang on to them without touching the floor yourself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**CLICK IT**

...................................................................................................................................VVVVV

.....................................................................................................................................VVV

.......................................................................................................................................V


End file.
